Rain Drops Like Tears
by midemaile
Summary: This is a story about Jeff the Killer and Gaile Nicolas(You), their lives and how their paths came to cross each other.


I stood up from my chair as soon as I heard the bell ring. All of us went out of the classroom at once and scattered all over the campus. I headed to the exit of the school and continued to walk.

I took my bag from my back and dug in it to find my phone and sent a text message to Harvey, my ever loving boyfriend.

To: Harvey (Sent 15: 43 Friday)

Hey Vey, where are you? (:

Few minutes later, my phone vibrated and saw that I got a reply from him.

From: Harvey(Received: 15: 47 Friday)

Oh Gaile, I am chillin' at Fred's. Wanna come? I'll pick you up by 4. Okay?

To: Harvey(Sent: 15: 48 Friday)

Nah, I'm still working on my research. But I'll think about it, take care. ;)

I replied immediately and placed my phone in my pocket.

From: Harvey(Received: 15: 49 Friday)

Sure thing babe, see ya. ;)

I giggled at his reply and sent him a smiley.

Without even noticing, I'm already standing infront of the creepy alley to reach my apartment, fortunately, the sun's still up and light still shines I continued to walk to my apartment.

While walking, I felt the feeling of something- or someone, staring at me. I started to speed up and briskwalked to reach my destination.

The feeling disappeared until I reached home. I reached for the keys in my pocket, but my clumsiness came in and the key fell. I reached for it below the exterior. As I was going to pick the key, I felt a shadow pass through me. I felt it touch my cheeks with his/her cold hands. It gave me the creeps and goosebumps.

I slid the key in the doorknob and twisted it. The door opened and so I came in. A clumsy girl I was, my right foot stepped on my left foot and left me out of balance. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the ground... but nothing happened. I felt wind breeze through me, I opened my eyes, only to see the floor a few inches away from my nose.

'What happened?' I thought. The wind suddenly breezed again and slowly, I was put down the floor. And yes, I ended up with no bruise or whatnot. I whispered a 'thank you' to the wind and smiled.

I closed and locked the door and went straight to my room, I changed my clothes and started to work on my research.

My work wasn't that hard, really, so I finished it in no time. I checked the time and saw 16:32 (4:32). I remembered the thing about Harvey earlier. Fred's crib wasn't that far from my house anyway. I decided to pay them a visit and surprise Harvey shitless.

Fred's condominium unit was way up the 6th floor so I used the elevator to reach it. To my surprise, the door to his unit was open. Without knocking, entered the unit, to my surprise, there was nobody in the living room. I heard some noise at the following rooms so I checked it out.

I opened the door, only to find Harvey making out with his ex-girlfriend Melissa. I stared in shock on them. "Is this the chilling you are talking about?" I said. Trying to fight back the urge to cry. Harvey and Melissa stopped upon hearing my voice, Harvey shot up. And as I can see, he's regretting what he did.

"W-what are y-you doing here Gaile?" he asked while stuterring. I narrowed my eyes on him and walked forward. "No Harvey, WHAT are you doing here?" I said between sobs and poked him hard on the chest. "I thought I was your only one! But it turned out WE'RE your only one. And I thought that you finished it with her! I BELIEVED IN YOU!"

Fred appeared from the back with his girlfriend Endelle and witnessed what was happening.

"I- I..." Harvey stuttered, finding the words to use. His voice choking from his crying.

I closed my eyes and stopped the tears from falling. "Don't worry Harvey," I opened my eyes and wiped his tears. "You may continue, 'cause you know what? Harvey? We're over!"

I stormed out of the room and ran as I fast as I could, lost in thoughts.

The sky darkened and rain started to pour down the ground, and of course, drenching me.

"Huh. Nice timing eh? My tears wouldn't be visible since the rain runs down with it." I spoke to myself while my palms opened widely to feel the impact of droplets from above.

I started to walk back home while the rain continuously poured. By the time I reached the creepy alleyway, the feeling of being watched came back. And what made me freak out more was everytime I take my steps, I heard another pair of feet following me, but everytime I turn back, I see no one.

I hurried back home and changed my drenched clothes to dry ones. Of course, who wouldn't? Unless you want to die with an illness.

All those times we've spent together, all those kisses we shared, the times when I'm down and he's the only one I could ever talk to. Having no friends suck. Like seriously, being alone is not one of my options.

Then, the pesky tears came back rolling down my cheeks. All those memories, they're gone, I almost died inside for a second there. I can't believe it, I just can't.

Everytime lightning strikes, the thunder came roaring from above, and just so you know, I hate them. They terrify me.

The wind outside bursted inside and the window flung open, the curtains rode the wind and flew high up to the ceiling. And I just laid there, rolled in a blanket, and didn't give a single fudge about the open window, even it's fudging freezing already.

Couldn't care less, I would happily face death anyway. I thought and closed my eyes.

A few moments later, when the rainstorm outside died a little, I heard a loud thump from the right side of the room where the window is located. I turned my gaze to the right side of the room. There's a person standing there. Raven-black hair covering his(?) face, white hoodie, pants, no shoes, and what could possibly go wrong? A 16 cm kitchen silverware on his hands, holding it with a deadly grip.

A let out a yawn after looking at him. By the looks of it, he's preparing to kill me. But what did I say earlier? Couldn't care less.

He took steps forward while he aimed his knife at me. I just stared at him with my dead-tired, bloodshot eyes.

Once he was an inch away from my bed- me, he aimed his knife at my chest, on the part where my heart is located. He inched his face towards mine. Where I could see a view of 2 round eyes, shadowed by darkness and a wide grin plastered on his pale face. Instead of screaming and shit, I just stared at him right in the eyes.

"Go to sleep." he whispered.

I gave out a small nod and closed my eyes where a tear escaped and rolled down. "I will.."

And that's it, I didn't remember anything else.

Author's note: If you saw any grammatical errors there, it's because I suck at English. And yeah, this happen to be my first ever story-fic to be published, because almost all the stories I wrote is stuck inside my tab. I just happen to see Jeff and Slendy on my newsfeeds in fb so I got curious and googled them. Then I became so interested suddenly that I even made a story for them. Btw, thanks for checking it out.


End file.
